thuringerfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rules
House Rules are rules that are created by the DM & Players to better suit their needs. Rule 0: The DM is always right. In order for the game to progress smoothly, the DM is the arbiter of all disputes. This includes disputes between a player and the DM. Rule 1/2: All Mistakes are Final. In order for the game to progress smoothly, if a mistake is made, we will not backtrack to correct it. For players, if your turn is over and we have moved on, we will not stop and resolve your turn again. For the DM, if the DM does not know a rule or technique to accomplish what a player describes, he is allowed to make it up as he goes. AFTER the game is over, players and the DM may research for the correct rule and we will all learn something to incorporate into the game in the future. The Silver Standard # All money mentioned or listed in the PHB, DMG, et al. is reduced by one step. SP in place of GP, CP in place of SP, etc. # Starting Gold is reduced to Starting Silver. # Exception: Magical Items retain their Gold Standard pricing. This does not make them rarer, only harder to produce and purchase. Player Death The DM is trying to kill you. We will be utilizing the RAW for 5e. Hit Dice, Healing & Rests #During a short rest you may spend any number of Hit Dice to restore health naturally. #A player regains Hit Dice upon the successful completion (at the end) of a Long Rest. #A player does not regain full health during a long rest, but spends any remaining hit dice instead. At level 1, this seems to pose a problem. A character spends her 1 hit dice on healing, but then seemingly gains nothing from a long rest. This represents long convalescence. Low level characters are less resilient and higher level characters hurt badly enough may fall to this level of healing. 'Sanity' You have a Sanity Score similar to your HP. Add your INT and WIS and divide by 2. Certain things can cause you to lose your sanity, piece by piece. Encountering strange and horrible monsters CAN induce a Wisdom Save to keep your wits. Certain spells that have otherworldly origins can also induce a Wisdom Save. Some minor encounters have loss of Sanity as a result. ''Zero Sanity'' You cannot be reduced below 0. You drop unconscious and must deal with the consequences of that. (Falling, becoming lost, etc...) You now have a choice. You may either: 1. Take a permanent reduction in your sanity score of 1. OR 2. Take on an Insanity. Restoring Sanity Restore 1 sanity on a short rest, 2 on a long rest. 'Insanity' These take the form of mental conditions that can affect you in the world. Roll on the Madness table in Roll20. Dissociative Identity 1. Reroll your INT, WIS and CHA. In Order. You must take the results. 2. Choose a new name. 3. If someone refers to you by your old name, lose 1 Sanity. Traumatc Stress Disorder You have a hyper-awareness for danger. You cannot be caught flat footed, even while unconscious. Enemies never have Advantage on you for being unaware of combat or danger. However, in quiet moments, your mind drifts to the origin of your stress, leaving you distracted. You cannot use hit dice to restore health during short rests. Agoraphobic/Claustrophobic 1. You gain no healing benefit from a long rest in your phobic environment. Option: Choose to have both instead of one. Double your maximum sanity. You still suffer the effects. Extraplanar travel might not count as indoors or outdoors. Depression 1. Your critical hits no longer deal additional damage. Insomnia 1. You no longer benefit from healing during long rests. 2. For every spell slot you prepare, roll a WIS Check DC 10. If you fail, the slot remains empty. Schizophrenia The voices in your head are real, at least to you. While you can manage to function, getting to sleep is near impossible. Long rests take an extra two hours and short rests take twice as long for you to benefit from them. Holding spells in your head is also very difficult. Roll an Ability check for your casting ability every time you cast. On a roll of 1, you have lost the spell. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder 1. Anytime you get a natural 20 result on a d20, Gain 1 Sanity. 2. Anytime you get a natural 1 result on a d20, Lose 1 Sanity. 3. When you roll a natural 1, you may not take any action except move away from combat or stress while you repeat that action until you roll a 20. Addiction 1. Spend 10 Silver Pieces (or if free a sufficient amount of time) a day or take disadvantage on all ability checks until you do. If you go 14 days without, you no longer suffer the effect. Retain this card. 2. Relapse: If you consume your addiction again, pass out for 8 hours (long rest) and resume being addicted. 3. You get to choose the nature of your addiction. Delerium 1. Whenever you become fatigued or are restored from 0 HP to 1 or greater, suffer an episode. 2. An Episode: Time and direction are hard for you to conceive and manage in your mind. Survival, History and any time related checks are Disadvantaged. Additionally, you suffer disadvantage on all d20 rolls until the episode passes. Each round, make WIS or INT check, whichever is higher. If you are a spell caster and one is your primary casting attribute, you may add your Proficiency bonus. Successfully beating a DC of 15 forces the episode to pass. Xenophobia 1. If you encounter an Abberation, lose 1 Sanity. 2. If you encounter an Outsider, lose 1 Sanity. 3. You gain no healing from a long rest on a Non-Material Plane. (You do not regain spent Hit Dice.) 4. If the subject is an Abberation or Outsider and fools you into thinking it is not, you do not suffer the effect. When the truth is revealed, lose 2 Sanity. 5. Killing an Aberration or Outsider feels right. Gain 1 sanity. Phobia # Choose a creature type. You are terrified beyond reason of this type. You cannot fight or interact with this creature type. Your must move away, as though suffering a Rebuke or Turn. Lose 1 Sanity if you interact with this type in any way except running away. # If the creature type has an opposite, you find the presence of this second type soothing. Spending an hour or a short rest with one and interacting with it (petting, working, resting in physical contact) regain all lost Sanity. # Opposites & Types need not be rigid. Fear of Snakes may include Yaun-Ti, but Mongooses may count for a snake-opposite. Discussion with the DM is imperative. =Not Implemented= Masterwork A masterwork item was created by a master smith using the very best techniques and materials. Masterwork items require great amounts of time and money to craft correctly, and the investment shows in their quality. All masterwork weapons and armor cost an additional 500 gold and increase the time required to make it accordingly. All masterwork weapons have one of the below properties. Masterwork Properties Masterwork properties grant some small abilities to weapons, changing them from a 'standard' version of an item. Bladed Properties Blade properties cannot be changed once applied without reforging the blade, and re-crafting the weapon. # Alloyed: Weapon gains the finesse property. May only be placed on a weapon that does not have the Heavy property. # Leaded: Weapon gains the heavy property, loses the finesse or light property if it had it before, and deals an additional die of damage on a critical. # Blunted: no change to cost. Damage type changes to bludgeoning # Bladed: no change to cost. Damage type changes to slashing # Pointed: No change to cost. Damage type changes to piercing. # Weighted: Deals +1 damage on attacks when thrown. May only be placed on light weapons that my be thrown. # Keen: Deals an additional die of damage when dealing critical damage. # Tempered: Weapon gains resistance to B/S/P damage from non-magical weapons.Steel is almost always tempered. Haft/Handled Properties A master smith can carefully adjust the heft and feel of a weapon, increasing it's maneuverability and useability without sacrificing its power. A given weapon may only have one type of Haft or handle. # Balanced: Weapon gains the versatile property. Reduce damage die one step. May only be placed on a two handed/heavy weapon. # Elongated: The Weapon loses the Light or Versatile properties if it had either, and gains the Two Handed property. Weapon's reach increases by 5 ft. If this increases weapon reach to 15ft. or longer, you have disadvantage on attacks within 5ft. If the weapon was Versatile beforehand, it now only uses the larger damage die. # Double-headed: Double the cost of the weapon. Weapon gains the two-handed property, and loses the versatile property if it had it before. Weapon gains a second end that functions as another weapon of the same category. The wielder may treat both weapons as if they had the light property for the purposes of two weapon fighting. May only be added to 1 handed, non heavy weapons. Guarded Properties A properly designed guard is not only beautiful, but functional as well. Smiths have been known to spend years perfecting just this one aspect of weaponmaking. A weapon may ony have one type of guard. # Basket: Weapon grants +1 AC when taking the Dodge action. # Toothed: Wielder gains advantage when attempting to disarm an opponents weapon. Armor Properties # Fitted: For one person, this armor weights -5 lbs and raises its max Dex bonus +1, and adds 5 ft to its max speed. # Light: Armor has half the weight for -1 to its normal AC bonus; lowers STR requirement by 1. # Runed: Lessen the Arcane Spell failure penalty by 5%, one step or entirely. # Comfortable: Sleeping in this armor does not cause fatigue. # Rider's Armor: Specially fitted for cavalry, this armor provides +1 AC while mounted and using a riding saddle. # Quick: Lowers the time to don armor by one step. If already 1 minute, lowers to 1 full round action. # Quiet: Removes disadvantage for any check related to stealth, adds advantage for stealth checks if not already disadvantaged. # Sustaining: Adds 5 lbs, contains additional pockets that can hold 10 lbs of gear without adding to carry weight. # Holstered: has two holsters/sheaths for light weapons that can be drawn as a reaction. # Hardy: Provides resistance to Bludgeoning, Piercing OR Slashing. Durability Weapons *All weapons have a base durability of 3. *On an attack roll of 1, your weapon suffers 1 durability damage. *When a weapon has 0 durability, it is broken and must be repaired. *A broken weapon can be used, but does only 1d4 damage. Armor & Shields *All Armor & Shields have a durabilty of 3. *When a character is reduced to less than 5 HP, their armor suffers 1 durability damage. *When an armor or shield has 0 durabilty, it is broken and must be repaired. *A broken armor or shield can be used, but provides only +1 AC, doubles its spell failure, gains 2x its -Dex rating. An armor or shield that provided only +1 AC can be worn, but provides no AC bonus. (It may still function as clothing, provide an environmental bonus, etc) Magic Items *Magic Items have a base durability of 3. *Magic Items with a + rating have additional durability equal to their rating. Thus a +1 Longsword has a durability of 4. *Magic Items reduced to 0 durability are broken and must be repaired. *A broken Magic weapon, sheild or armor may still provide its magical properties. *A broken magic staff, wand, or wondrous item may release their magical energy in terrible ways. Discuss with DM.